Schmutzigen Schlampe
by Druekee
Summary: Ludwig and Ivan both enjoy hard, fast sex. Russia/Germany. Only human names used. Very explicit sex. You have been warned.


Groaning, Ludwig's eyes were clamped shut and mouth open with a dribble of spit dripping down his chin and onto his rocking chest. Above him was Ivan, his arms shaking as they gripped onto Ludwig's (rather meaty) thighs and shoulders hunched as he moaned over and over in time with his jolting hips.

Suddenly, the pleasure started becoming more intense for Ludwig. Maybe Ivan had found his prostate or had reached around to jack him off (which was highly unlikely considering what a shaking mess Ivan currently was) or if Lud was just slowly ascending to an orgasm anyway, but his entire mind had become literal mush. English was becoming lost on him. Actually, if this wasn't in 3rd person narration you'd be able to read his ridiculously filthy thoughts in German right about now. Pity.

Pounding harshly, roughly, needily, Ivan cried out and shivered in the pleasure he too was feeling. The German had a, how do you say, a very tight ass in more ways than one. It was actually rather satisfying to pull the metaphorical stick from his ass and put in a not so metaphorical stick in the shape of a very fat cock. Ivan surely had no complaints. And though he was certainly going to be embarrassed about his rather blatant and almost feminine display of an almost nirvana like state of bliss and sexual pleasure, he was way too far gone to give even a sliver of a shit. And judging by the rampant and rapid-fire German, and the long string of "fuck"s he just heard, Ludwig was enjoying himself as well. It was always better when the other person was a sloppy mess afterwards as well. As much as both men enjoyed slow, innocent sex (aka: they don't enjoy it at all), the gross and quick kind was much, much better.

Ludwig could feel his first orgasm of the day descending upon him soon, but not hastily, just like one of those "oh damn, I'm getting close, better end this soon otherwise I'm hardly going to cum at all." At the same time, Ivan could hardly feel his legs, they were shaking so hard. Below him was a absolutely stunning piece of a man, with hot pink cheeks coated in sweat and white-blond hair dripping and turning darker around the scalp, it was so weighted by his own sweat. Ludwig's hips were also angrily rocking up and back at him in time with his nearly sporadic and lust-driven pounds and it was rubbing him so right. Soon, rushed words of praise for the beauty below him spilled out in what he was hoping was English.

"Mmm da, da , khorosho, vy sovershenny, ty krasivaya," Ivan moaned, his voice a few octaves higher than usual and undeniably in Russian.

Hastily reaching down to quickly jack himself off, Ludwig suddenly became acutely aware of how sexy the Russian language sounded. Of course, Ludwig's idea of sexy was a little skewed. Basically, Russian was a gruff (and kind of scary), yet beautiful language and Lil Lud was really active when it came to intimidation. Regardless, his orgasm came even quicker, and feeling his head pulse in delight and pleasure, he rode out his orgasm, even picking up the pace of his hips against Ivan.

Above him, Ivan became speechless with bliss, seeing the gaping mouth, flushed cheeks, jolting hips, and desperate movement of his own hand against his cock. Ivan pulled himself out and stroked himself three times before cumming on Ludwig's muscular thighs. The image was just too erotic, too much. It sent him way over the edge. Eventually, when he could feel his brain and body again, Ivan noticed that he was limply sprawled against the front of Ludwig's still harshly panting form. He almost apologized until he realized that he couldn't even talk yet. Ah well, who gives a shit.

Ludwig sighed happily, his eyes closing before opening up again, this time taking note of the still present erection between his legs. The one that wasn't Ivan's. Tapping his slightly shaking partner on the thigh with his dick, Ludwig softly groaned and pushed himself up a little.

"Runde zwei? uh... ru... round ztwo, nein, two?" Ludwig stuttered out, his mind still a little off but he was trying, god dammit!

"Da, good ideya," Ivan said, his lips instantly smooshing against the nearest skin that wasn't his own, which happened to be Ludwig's bottom left ab. A good idea indeed.


End file.
